Mistero
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: When Jarvis meets an attractive stranger in the lift, he both dismayed and delighted at the man's apparent lack of English. It does make confessing all his fantasies a little easier.


Shit, shit, shit!

Jarvis was really late… and it was his first day!

Now, don't get him wrong, he woke up at the right time with all the best intentions. The only thing he'd done wrong, is that he'd misjudged how long it would take him to actually get there.

Fifteen minutes late wasn't the end of the world, but it was still fairly bad. Rushing over to the closing elevator doors, Jarvis practically threw himself inside, signing in relief when he made it.

He was so relieved, that he almost didn't hear the small grunt of pain behind him, prompting him to spin around… as a vaguely familiar man doubled over, clutching at his stomach.

"Oh…. My…. God." Jarvis gasped, "I am so sorry!"

He knew he put too much into his briefcase today…. Especially if it could be used as a weapon.

The man looks up, meeting Jarvis's eyes with gorgeous brown eyes.

This man was stunning.

Dark brown, practically black hair against tanned skin. A well-tailored suit that clung to every angle and a neatly groomed moustache and goatee framed plush lips that were partially open, probably in pain or shock. Understandable really. Most people didn't expect to be assaulted when they came into work that morning.

And he was still staring at Jarvis.

"I'm really, really sorry!" he apologised again, still trying to place where he'd seen this man before. However, the man didn't seem to understand him, prompting Jarvis to apologise in as many languages as he could, including British Sign Language.

Nothing.

Desperately thinking back to the few lessons that he'd taking in Italian, he decided to give that a try, "Ummm…. Stai b-bene?"

This appeared to be the right choice, because the other man brightened and beamed at Jarvis, "Nessun problema, davvero." He said into a smooth, well-spoken voice that made Jarvis slightly, "Qual è il tuo nome bello?

Nome meant name, Jarvis was sure of that…. The other man must have been asking what his name was. "Jarvis… ummm… Mi chiamo Jarvis?"

The other man's smile got wider, if that was even possible.

"Piacere di conoscerti Jarvis." He chuckled, shaking Jarvis's hand with his own, waving when the elevator doors opened up and he stepped out.

Two floors later, when Jarvis got off, he remembered just how late he was.

…..

Thankfully, he didn't lose his job.

Someone up there must have really liked him, because he just got off with a warning.

Now, he was having a few drinks with his new co-workers, including a woman called Pepper, a man called Happy and a couple of interns called Harley and Peter.

"So, why were you late this morning?" Pepper asked, one eyebrow raised as she sipped at her tea.

Jarvis winced, explaining himself as best as he could, before finishing the story with his encounter in the elevator, "… and of course the first thing that happens, is that I hit a gorgeous man with my briefcase."

Immediately, the interns leaned forwards, "Do we know him?" Peter asked, as Harley continued, "Wait, like how gorgeous are we talking?"

"Maybe? And very." Jarvis leaned back, "But he only seemed to understand Italian… and I only know basic Italian."

The interns were clearly delighted by this knowledge.

"Italian… sexy language, I like it." Harley beamed, winking as Jarvis rolled his eyes.

Needless to say, he told them all about it.

…..

The next morning, he was on time, rushing into the elevator where the interns and the mystery man were already waiting.

He tried to tell himself the twist in his stomach was just his breakfast repeating on him… bad porridge maybe.

In the elevator, devious grins appeared on the intern's faces, whereas the other man's seemed… a little nervous for some reason.

"Ciao Jarvis…" Harley said with a wink that made Jarvis frown, until the mystery man echoed the statement with an eager beam.

God he just wanted to kiss that beautiful face, something that he voiced to the two interns as they reached the sixteenth floor. He didn't bother whispering as he knew the stranger wouldn't understand.

However, he did notice how the stranger seemed to flush slightly as he stepped out, but the gesture was quickly covered up with a cheerful wave and a "Ci vediamo in giro per Jarvis!"

Jarvis thought nothing of it and went about his work as usual.

…

The rest of the week was uneventful, with Jarvis meeting the stranger and the interns in the elevator, often spending the entire journey murmuring to the two teens about how attractive the stranger was.

With his broken Italian (something that he was trying to work on), Jarvis learnt that the stranger did hold a fairly high-up position and was probably late himself on that first day.

On the Thursday however, everything changed. Jarvis was the first in the lift this time, with the interns following him inside.

The stranger was no-where to be seen…. Not until the last second when he raced into the elevator.

His hair was ruffled, his suit wasn't as neat and there were black grease and oil stains all over his hands and face.

Jarvis fell in love all over again.

"Oh my God…" he whispered, "… I suddenly have an urge to be pinned up against a wall."

Peter and Harley glanced at one another, before Harley turned back to Jarvis, one eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"With those muscles, I really think he could pick me up. Do you think so?"

Again, the interns glanced at one another, with Peter speaking up first.

"Don't we have to go to another department today? Get off earlier."

"Yes, yes we do." Harley quickly pressed the next floor button, pulling Peter off and winking back at Jarvis, "Good luck with your crush!"

Jarvis had never felt the urge to murder someone more, because now, the stranger was staring at him.

"Ummm… Va tutto bene?" he asked hesitantly, eyes widened in shock as the man stepped closer, backing him up against the mirrored walls.

"Nessun problema." The man whispered softly, moving to his tip-toes and capturing Jarvis's lips in a kiss.

All semblance of coherent thought rushed out of Jarvis's head, and all he could do was weakly join in with the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Jarvis knew that the look on his face probably wasn't very attractive.

The man stared back at him, eyes wide and cheeks lightly flushed.

"I don't know how to say this in Italian but think what we just did was pretty universal." Jarvis said slowly, "But still… what was that?"

The other man seemed to panic slightly, talking several steps back before wincing, "Sorry about that." He muttered… in perfect English.

Jarvis frowned, "Wait, you can speak English?" he asked, knowing that he was probably blushing at the memory of all the things he'd said, "But… that first day… you didn't understand me?"

"I did, I did! I was just… embarrassed, because I was completely distracted by how gorgeous you were and then I didn't hear what you said, and then you were speaking Italian, and I thought yay! Someone else who speaks Italian! And I thought you knew who I was so when you were talking about someone pinning you against the wall and stuff, I thought you meant someone else and- "

Jarvis had never heard someone say so much without breathing, prompting him to grab the man by the shoulder to try and slow him down. "Wait… so you heard everything?"

When the man nodded, Jarvis let out an uncharacteristic curse, backing away and turning to hide his face. He should have kept his mouth shut. The man worked for an American company, he would have had to have known some English!

The elevator dinged and when Jarvis turned back around, the man was gone.

…..

Jarvis called in sick the next day, and he could hear his mother's disappointed voice in his head as he faked a sore throat and cough. He'd been wandering around his modest flat for about an hour now, trying to avoid switching on the TV and watching the horrible daytime shows.

And then the doorbell buzzed.

Wearing nothing but a tatty pair of boxers and a faded sweatshirt, Jarvis expected it to be the Chinese he'd ordered to eat away his sorrows.

Except that it wasn't.

Jarvis was really regretting not putting some proper pants, because it was the man from the elevator. Before the man could even open his mouth, Jarvis held up a hand and ushered him into the apartment, directing him to sit on the sofa and wait.

He threw on some decent pants, before rushing back into the room. "How did you know where I live?"

The man shrugged, "You know it's all on file, right?"

"Yes, but only the people at the top could- " Jarvis then stopped, suddenly realising where he'd seen the other man before.

Tony Stark.

His employer.

One of the richest men in America.

"Can I just say sorry?" Tony piped up, not seeming to notice Jarvis's internal dilemma, "But you were cute and I couldn't think straight and then you started saying all those things and- " He stopped and took a deep breath, "- I'm sorry okay. Pepper says I should have told you a lot sooner."

Jarvis felt sorry for him.

Maybe kissing him would stop the babbling.

So he tried, smirking when Tony let out a little squeak, immediately pulling him closer.

Neither of them regretted what happened after that.


End file.
